1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to interfaces between devices. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to devices capable of transmitting or receiving data in one or more data transmission mode.
2. Information
Data transmitted in a transmission medium between devices is typically transmitted according to a data link protocol that depends on the particular transmission medium. For a particular transmission medium, devices may transmit or receive data according to more than one data transmission mode. Also, particular devices are capable of transmitting data in a transmission medium according to more than one data transmission mode. Devices coupled by a transmission medium may engage in an “autonegotiation” procedure whereby the devices agree on a common data transmission mode to be used in transmitting data between the devices.